


lost and found

by brogandi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brogandi/pseuds/brogandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia thinks that maybe tomorrow she'll treat him like her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost and found

The boy’s eyes are eerie, too bright, too old for his young, chubby face; he tracks their movements from his high chair in a way that Dudders doesn’t, keen eyes watching and waiting. And judging, says a small, restless part of Petunia’s mind.

 

She ignores it.

 

She feeds the boy, changes him, bathes him. He is hungry for nothing save affection, and sometimes, lying awake in her bed, Vernon’s breath curling against her bare shoulder, Petunia thinks maybe she could give that to him too.

 

Without those too smart, too weary eyes following every move she makes, Petunia can analyse the boy objectively, she can differentiate between the dead sister and the dead brother-in-law and she can decide that maybe she can let go of grudges spanning ten years, and she decides that tomorrow, tomorrow, she will treat him as her son.

 

But then it is morning, and she finds that she underestimated the likeness in his eyes to her sister.

 

She looks at the fragile sweep of his eyelashes and the aching green of his iris and sees Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily.

 

And she can’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> find it at tumblr: http://hucklemyberry.tumblr.com/post/31833161768/lost


End file.
